


Fix it- the lake confession scene

by A_Literal_Potato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Literal_Potato/pseuds/A_Literal_Potato
Summary: Basically, i've watched Merlin again in the 100000000000 time and remembered a post I saw somewhere about the lake confession scene being basically about Merlin and Arthur, with everything Arthur says directed at Merlin. So I decided to give it a go, a very very long time after the show ended, and try to mend the wounds it has left in my soul by just ignoring everything I don't absolutely love about it, which is actually quite a big part of the show because of q serious lack of merthur.Anyways I'm willing to go down with this ship.Hope you enjoy <3





	Fix it- the lake confession scene

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This fic is really fluffy.  
> Like, sickeningly-sweet kind of fluffy  
> Please read with caution, and go immediately to the dentist after.

"The gaia berries worked,"  
Merlin whipped his head, sending water droplets flying through the air as he faced Arthur, his expression a mixture of horror and shock, and quite a bit of anger.  
"You didn't know if they worked?" he asked, wanting to make sure he's heard right, because even Arthur, with all his great stupidity, couldn't be so stupid as to go into a place swarming with giant, ugly, man-eating rats, with the feeble protection of a beauty mask made of stinky mushed fruits.  
"Not for sure," came Arthur's reply, and Merlin once again fought the urge to hit him.  
"Now you tell me?! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating?" Merlin said in a mocking voice. "It's alright, it's just Merlin!"  
Arthur huffed a laugh.  
"Are you trying to get us both killed?"  
"I'm sorry," Arthur said, and the genuine tone of his words left Merlin speechless. "I shouldn't have risked your life like that."  
And Merlin really couldn't stay angry at him, not when he was looking at him with this little smile and his sparkling blue puppy eyes.  
"Well, they do say love... " the word stretched from Merlin's lips in a certain way, and Arthur couldn't determine whether it was longing or bitterness, or a combination of the two. "makes you do strange things."  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment, a chill climbing his back.  
Oh, dear gods.  
He knows.  
The fear Arthur felt at that moment had challenged the fear he felt in his first battle.  
Merlin turned to him, smiling his bright smile that made his whole face light up like a starry night.  
"Why can't you admit you have feelings for Gwen?"  
And Arthur could breathe again. For the first time he had thanked the gods for his servant being so, so stupid.  
"It's so obvious! A blind man could see it! Is it really that hard to admit you like her?"  
And through the relief, Arthur felt a little hurt. He didn't even know why. What he did know was that the feelings he had kept burried inside were about to burst, and that Merlin couldn't be more wrong.  
Because although Arthur did have feelings for someone, Guinevere was not that person.  
"Just say it!"  
And he exploded.  
"I can't!" he yelled, the water carrying his words.  
As Merlin's bright smile began to crumble, Arthur has decided. If he can't confess his true feelings, he might as well just let them out before they devour him from the inside.  
"How can I admit that... I think about her all the time," the word 'her' felt like a lie on his tongue.  
"Or that... I care about her more than anyone."  
Arthur's blue eyes were drilling holes into Merlin's, and Merlin's smile disappeared completely.  
"How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"  
Merlin's expression became longing as he kept on staring into the prince's eyes. And in those eyes he found an emotion.  
One that he had never seen before.  
An emotion that made him weak in the knees and filled his stomach with butterflies.  
And Merlin had started to think that maybe, the conversation was no longer about Gwen.  
Maybe it never has been.  
"Why can't you?" he asked, lips a little numb.  
"Because nothing can ever happen between us!"  
Merlin felt as if these words coiled around his heart like a snake, and squeezed hard.  
Of course nothing could ever happen.  
He already knew that, and he was a fool for still hoping.  
"To admit my feelings, knowing that... hurts too much."  
"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin's argument sounded weak even to himself.  
Arthur shook his head. his look of defeat made Merlin's heart ache.  
"My father won't let me rescue a servant, do you honestly believe he'll let me marry one?"  
And Merlin was confused again.  
Marry?  
Was he actually talking about Gwen this whole time?  
Was Merlin deluding himself again?  
"You wanna marry Gwen?"  
"No! No."  
'Oh gods, what an idiot I have fallen in love with,' Arthur has thought. "I don't know!"  
They were close now. Arthur didn't remember moving, but he was now he was standing mere centimeters from Merlin, and it was hard to concentrate.  
He could see every flutter of his eyelashes, still wet from the lake water.  
He could feel his warm breath on his skin, and his burning gaze was still locked into his. Stormy gray eyes staring into his blue ones.  
And he really couldn't hold himself back anymore.  
He lifted his hand, gently caressing Merlin's cheek. A warm sensation filled his heart as he felt Merlin leaning into his touch, not breaking their eye contact.  
Slowly, Arthur began to advance forward.  
He couldn't hear a thing past the sound of his thundering heart.  
And then their lips met.  
And Arthur couldn't find words to describe this feeling.  
He couldn't think at all. He barely managed to breathe.  
Because he was kissing Merlin, and Merlin was deepening the kiss.  
And when they parted, gasping for breath, they both knew one thing for certain.  
They were two sides of the same coin.  
And nothing in the world could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was super fluffy and I feel kinda dumb writing this fairytale meant-to-be-together couple thing, but I really needed to write something sweet for a change. No more angst.


End file.
